Weiss Plays
by LtBobPMonkey
Summary: After Yang gets Weiss into videogames, Weiss finds herself spending more and more time playing them. May continue if I find inspiration.


"I can't believe you're making me play videogames. You know I don't like them."

"Aw, come on, Weiss, it'll be fun! Have you even played one?" Yang replied with the same dumb grin she always had, while she put the game into her Xbox.

They were in the apartment that they lived in with Yang's sister Ruby and their friend Blake. Blake was reading and doing her best to ignore them, while Ruby on the other hand hung over them, waiting with eager anticipation to watch _Weiss of all people_ play videogames. Weiss sat in front of the TV with a scowl on her face, while Vivaldi's Concerto in A Minor played on her computer in the background.

"Well, no, I haven't.." Weiss admitted.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it!" cried Yang. She started up the game and handed the controller to Weiss.

"'_Battlefield 4'?_ I thought we were going to make her play Bloodborne." Ruby said as Weiss stared at the game blankly.

"Well, it'd be awfully cruel to start Weiss out with something so far beyond her skills, so I figured this would be a fun place to start! Uh, Weiss, do you need help starting a match?"

"No!" she replied vehemently. Yang raised an eyebrow. "Alright, fine. I need help starting a match."

"Okay, choose 'Multiplayer', then 'Quick Match', then 'Conquest'. That'll put you in a game."

"How do I play this, exactly?"

"It's simple," replied Ruby, "the left stick controls your legs while the right stick controls your head. If you press the left stick down, you'll start running. Does that make sense?" Weiss nodded. "Great! Now, the two triggers are really important. The right trigger is to shoot, the left trigger looks down your sights, so you can aim at the target you're trying to hit. Got it?"

"I.. Think so.."

"Awesome. Now, the buttons do a lot, so pay attention: A is jump, B is crouch, but if you hold it you lay down instead of crouching, X is to reload your gun, and Y switches your weapons."

"Okay, I'm going to try to play now." She spawned at a random point on the map, and immediately got gunned down by a Russian soldier with an MTAR-21.

"What?! How am I already dead?!" Weiss yelled.

"And so the rage begins.." Yang said, leaning over to Ruby, who barely stifled her laughter.

"Quiet, you two. I'm trying to focus." She spawned again, at a point much farther from the front lines, and started walking around. "What gun am I using?" she asked Yang.

"You're using the SCAR-H. It's an assault rifle, it's basically the best weapon in the game."

"And what other gun do I have?" she asked again, switching weapons.

"That's the .44 Magnum, a really powerful but slow pistol. It's pretty good, that's why I use it."

"Okay.." she replied, experimenting around with her equipment and guns. After a while, she ran off to one of the objectives. Suddenly gunfire erupted from an enemy near her, and Ruby and Yang watched in shock as she killed the enemy exactly the way they would.

"I thought you said you've never played before, Weiss!"

"I haven't, but it's not hard to figure out."

"Not bad," called Blake from the other side of the room. Soon Weiss was so immersed in the game that she stopped making snarky comments. After about an hour, Yang and Ruby got tired of watching, and decided to go out for dinner.

"Weiss, Blake, you want to get sushi with us?"

"Definitely," replied Blake. "I'm good, thanks," was all Weiss had to say, however.

"Oh man, we've created a monster! Who would have guessed that _Weiss _would like videogames so much!" Yang starting laughing so hard she fell into Ruby, who was also cracking up.

"What's your score, Weiss?" Blake asked through the sound of the sibling's laughter.

"19 and 10," Weiss replied without looking away from the screen.

"Wow, that's better than I usually do! But, uh, maybe it'd be best if you took a break and came to have dinner with the rest of us." said Yang, wiping the tears from her eyes, still chuckling.

Weiss looked up from the game. "Well, okay." On their way out the door, Weiss stopped Yang. "You're going to have to let me play more often. I had fun." Yang only replied with another burst of laughter as she grabbed her keys.

"Ruby, we've turned Weiss into a gamer!"


End file.
